grefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Equipamiento de Patapon 3
Descripción thumb|354pxHay muchas variaciones de equipo en Patapon 3, las armas o armaduras varían en color de fondo y color de nombre, depende el tipo de arma que sea. También varían sus usos depende el tipo de clase que uses. Ejemplo: Yarida lanza las jabalinas mientras que Taterazay las usa como espadas y pincha con ellas. La mayoría de las armas y armaduras pueden ser mejoradas en tu fragua, pero solo hay un máximo nivel de equipo en la fragua, al subir de nivel tu fragua, se incrementa el nivel máximo al que puedes mejorar tu equipamiento. La fragua sube de nivel al mejorar por primera vez un item a +11 +21 y +31. El nivel máximo de las armas y armaduras que puedes mejorar en la fragua es +40. Al subir de nivel tu fragua, el tipo de objeto que hayas mejorado se convertirá en "Archiobjeto" y solo este tipo de objetos pueden mejorarse más para poder subir de nivel la fragua. Por ejemplo si mejoras a +21 una espada, podrás mejorar todo el equipo que quieras a +20 pero no a +21, si intentas mejorar a +21 otro tipo de objeto, el Archiobjeto cambiará y se podrá mejorar a +21 o más este tipo de objeto, pero tu si tu antiguo Archiobjeto eran espadas, y tenías algunas +22 +25 etc, estas se degradarán hasta +20. Cuando tu fragua sea nivel 3, podrás mejorar solo un tipo de objeto a +40, los demás podrás mejorarlos solo a +30, pero no te preocupes, puedes visitar otras fraguas con distintos archiobjetos para mejorar tu otro equipo. Al subir de nivel un objeto a nivel +11, puedes renombrarlo (Máximo 10 letras) también puedes renombrarlos al mejorarlos a +31, al igual que renombrarlos, también cambiará su aspecto. Hay 5 tipos de objetos que son: *'Normales:' Armas y armaduras con el nombre de color negro, no son muy fuertes pero son muy comunes. Se encuentran en cofres de madera. *'Encantados:' Armas y armaduras con nombre de color morado claro, hay varios encantamientos, depende el encantamiento, el arma o armadura puede ser más fuerte. Se encuentran en cofres de oro. *'Únicos:' Estos son un poco raros y no pueden ser mejorados en la fragua, el nombre es de color naranja . *'Super Únicos': Estos son más raros y son muy poderosos, el nombre es de color morado. Se encuentran en cofres enjoyados. *'Equipamiento Definitivo:' Estas armas son MUY raras de ver, no tienen nivel, es decir, no tienen un + al final, solo se pueden conseguir 4 en total, no pueden ser mejorados en la fragua, ni desmontados en los cuarteles. Su nombre es de color verde. Se encuentran en cofres rosados. Espadas Las espadas pueden usarse por Taterazay, Guardira y Tondenga al nivel 6. Normales *'Espada': Una espada normal y corriente. Es ligera y manejable pero no produce mucho daño. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Espada de Hielo': Una espada mágica cubierta del frío más helado. Tiene una gran capacidad para congelar y nunca pierde su filo. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Hielo) : *'Espada Llameante': Una espada con una hoja al rojo vivo por el calor mágico. ¡Es poderosa y también prende fuego a los enemigos! (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Fuego) : *'Espada Adormilante': A magic sword that deals damage and sends foes to sleep. One nasty slice and it's night-night. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : 'Únicas *'Matadragones': Una espada encantada. La hoja se curva un poco para poder pinchar a los dragones por el costillar. (+150% daño contra dragones. Combustión.) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Flangil': Esta espada de un solo filo tiene un emblema sagrado grabado en la empuñadura. Con su hoja de oro pone a los demonios en su sitio. (+50% daño contra demonios y muertos vivientes, proporciona vigor, rompe escudos y reduce a la mitad el daño por oscuridad.) (Elemente de ataque: Corte) : Super Únicas *'Castram': Esta espada de dos puntas con esa curva tan inquietante corta dos veces en una sola exhalación. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Defensora': Una espada de dos filos que también sirve de escudo. Es tosca pero quien la pueda levantar, mejora su defensa. ''(Proporciona vigor, defensa, reduce en 1/10 el daño elemental, y aumenta las resistencias a los efectos de estado.) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'"El Carnicero"': ''Una espada tan grande que hace sentir canijo... Al menos a los que deja vivos. Derriba a los enemigos y provoca aturdimiento. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : 'Sables Los sables pueden usarse por Taterazay al nivel 5 y Myamsar al nivel 8. Normales *'Katana': Esta katana normal y corriente hace menos daño que una espada (malo) pero inflinge más golpes críticos (excelente). (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Sable de Rayos': Un sable encantado que invoca rayos, causa aturdimiento y prende fuego a los enemigos. ''(Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Rayos) : *'Sable de Críticos': ''Un sable mágico con un filo mágico. Esta fiable arma tiene muchas posibilidades de inflingir golpes críticos. (Crítico) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : Únicos *'Tsuyugiri': This renowned blade is so sharp that it slices rain drops into two. Even most shields are useless against its blinding slash. ''(Rompe escudos) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Murapata': ''Un mortífero sable que pide sangre a gritos. Ayuda a arrasar con las fuerzas enemigas a cualquiera que pague el precio. (Alto indice de críticos, pero reduce el vigor. También inflige sueño y veneno.) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Oscuridad) : Super Únicos *'Sable de Astria': Un sable de occidente con fabulosas joyas. Pertenecía a un linaje de reyes beliciosos y presumidos. Puede atravesar las escamas de un dragón y derruir las murallas de un castillo. (+20% daño contra madera. +50% contra caparazones, dragones, y piedra. +100% daño contra metal.) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : 'Jabalinas Las jabalinas son usadas por Yarida, Kibadda, Piekron, Wooyari y Taterazay al nivel 10, Carribasa y Pyokojinete al nivel 15 y Sirenascivia y Mosglotón. Normales *'Jabalina': Una jabalina normal y corriente. Está hecha para durar pero en cambio su punta no es tan aguda como para hacer mucho daño. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Jabalina de Críticos': Esta afilada jabalina es un arma muy fiable para inflingir golpes críticos eficazmente. (Crítico) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Jabalina Llameante': Una jabalina con una punta ardiente, gracias a un poco de magia. Es genial para hacer pinchitos de una tacada. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Fuego) : *'Jabalina de Rechazo': A heavy, uncouth-looking spear. Its true worth becomes apparent when you knock foes into next year. (Empujón) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : 'Únicas *'Gesundbeit': Una jabalina retorcida pensada para matar a un gigante. A los que pinche van a pasar una noche pero que muy mala. (+80% daño contra gigantes. También envenena) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Yumbalina': This mysterious spear, decorated with vines, sends its victims to dreamland. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicas *'Colmillo de Dokaknel': Una jabalina sacada de Dokaknel, algo muy raro de ver. Lo atraviesa todo y luego se clava en la tierra en señal de triunfo. (+50% daño contra caparazones y dragones. También perfora enemigos, edificios y muros.) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Vuelo de la Palquiria': Esta jabalina especial, el último grito en aerodinámica, puede encontrar los huecos que haya entre los escudos. (Rompe escudos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Tridente de Poseipon': Este tridente de un Dios del mar tiene una gran potencia de ataque y congela al instante a todo enemigo que toca. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Hielo) : Nota: El item existe pero es imposible conseguirlo sin hacks en cualquiera de las versiones del juego. Picas Las picas son usadas por Wooyari al nivel 11, Sirenascivia y Mosglotón. Normales *'Pica': La excesiva longitud de esta típica pica no es muy habitual. Solo un guerrero bien entrenado puede manejarla bien. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Pica de Hielo': Una lanza mágica de poder gélido. Tiene la capacidad de congelar, aturdir y empujar. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Hielo) : *'Stagger Pike': Una pica basta, pensada para aturdir a enemigos en vez de atravesarlos. (Aturdimiento) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Únicos *'Goldora': This golden pike is an ages-old beauty, with not a scratch on its slender blade. Deals critical hits and causes stagger. (Combustión, también puede aturdir e inflinge críticos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Pointidon': The stabbing ability of this pike is evidenced by its heavy thrusting attacks that are unaffected by shields and send foes flying. (Rompe escudos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicos *'Garrote de Supercedro': Este robusto garrote proviene de un supercedro milenario. Pesa tanto y es tan duro que es una porra ideal para aplastar enemigos. (+50% daño contra madera, piedra y metal) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Lanzas Estas armas son usadas por Kibadda y Piekron al nivel 7, Pyokojinete y Carribasa al nivel 18, Wooyari y Guardira al nivel 15 y Mosglotón y Sirenascivia. Normales *'Lanza': Una lanza normal y corriente. Apenas sirve para combatir pero, si te caes encima de ella, al menos sobrevivirás. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Lanza de Hielo': Una lanza mágica envuelta en un frío absoluto. Congela a los enemigos, pega golpes críticos y aturde... También alivia los dolores de cabeza. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Hielo) : *'Lanza de Aturdimiento': Una lanza enorme, es capaz de inflingir graves daños si se carga a caballo. (Aturdimiento) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Lanza Llameante': Una lanza encantada que brilla con un fuego mágico. Inflinge golpes críticos, aturde y quema a los enemigos. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Fuego) : Únicas *'Lanza de Rómulo': Una lanza que empuñó un héroe legendario, que fundó un gran imperio en tan solo una generación. Con pinchar una vez con ella en un punto vital, se puede derribar a un gigante, y no ha derribado a pocos. (+100% daño contra gigantes y aumenta el vigor y la defensa) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Incendiaria': A halberd which shoots a maelstrom fire from its tip. This precursor to flamethrower burns everything in sight. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Fuego) : Super Únicas *'Gugnir': Esta lanza divina dará en el punto débil del enemigo. Inflige unos golpes críticos brutales. (Críticos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Battachin': Un héroe invencible empuñó antaño esta lanza larga de punta dentada. Es igual de mortal si se lanza o se pincha con ella. ''(Veneno) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Veneno) : *'Murakumon': ''Esta lanza sagrada, bendita por el dios del trueno, da la velocidad del rayo. ''(Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Rayo) : Guantes Los guantes son usados por Destrobo, Arcomunk y Lobo Rabioso. Normales *'Guante': ''Este guante de entrenamiento inflige poco daño. (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Guante de Hielo': This arm make of compacted permafrost freezes foes. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe, Hielo) : *'Guante de Rechazo': This rough arm sends foes flying. (Empujón) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Guante Adormilante': Este guante adormece a los enemigos al tocarlos. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Únicos *'Aprietamuertes': This field throwing arm has broken countless records. (+125% daño contra madera, piedra y metal) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Gran Guante de Gólem': Un precioso guante que usa una extremidad de gólem. (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Super Únicos *'Piringar Zingar': Guante electrocutador para sofocar motines. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe, Rayo) : *'Guante de Chosan': Este guante de rápidos reflejos se usa para capturar delincuentes. (+20% daño contra demonios, muertos vivientes, caparazones, dragones y gigantes. +80% daño contra madera, piedra y metal) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Toque de la Naturaleza': Este brazo sagrado está cargado de poderes curativos y tiene gran resistencia a los ataques mágicos. Sus ataques son muy potentes, pero ajenos al daño. ''(El árbol rarito de Arcomunk curará más, -50% daño contra demonios, muertos vivientes, caparazones, dragones y gigantes. -25% daño contra madera, piedra y metal) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Dagas Las dagas son usadas por Myamsar al nivel 10 y Piekron al nivel 12. Normales *'Daga': ''This standard-issue dagger is well-loved for its sturdy but compact design. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Daga de Críticos': This dependable dagger with critical effect is used on the battlefield to finish off enfeebled foes. (Críticos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Daga Adormilante': The tip of this dagger is dipped in sleep medicine. Multiple stabs ensure a thoroughly soporific effect. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Únicas *'Crablessa': Costó meses forjar esta daga hecha con el caparazón de Cioking. (+250% daño contra caparazones. +100% daño contra dragones y metal. +50% daño contra piedra. +20% daño contra madera.) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicas *'Feisho': This magic dagger makes its wielder feel as light as a feather. Foes will be helpless in the face of your lightning-quick moves. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Navajas Las navajas son usadas por Myamsar al nivel 15. Todas te dan defensa y chance de romper escudos. Normal *'Shiv': This standard-issue shiv is shaped so that it slips past your foe's shield and delivers its blow true. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Poison Shiv': This shiv is laden with a fast-acting poison.Its deadly slice combines with the ensuing venom drives foes to agony. (Veneno) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Veneno) : Únicos *'Heltopay's Kiss': This deadly crescent-shaped shiv slips past shields and delivers effective critical attacks. (Shield-breaker) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Únicos *'Sai de Goliamon': The blade of this shiv seems to glow with a dark power. Boasts high attack power,poison, and sleep effects. (Veneno y Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Oscuridad) : *'Holymadda Shiv': The divine blade of this legendary shiv is imbued with a holy power. Boasts high attack power, and boosts stamina. (+100% daño contra demonios y muertos vivientes. Aumenta el vigor máximo.) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Luz) : Encantamientos Armas *'Ll Llameante:' Aumenta la probabilidad de quemar al enemigo. +25% índice de combustión y +46.6% ataque. *'Fz Fuerza:' Aumenta la fuerza maxima del arma. +60% Ataque. *'Ve Veneno:' Toxicidad aumentada. +25% índice de veneno y +73.3% ataque. *'St Santidad:' Eficaz contra muertos vivientes. Daño contra demonios y muertos vivientes +50%, crítico +5% y ataque +86.6% *'Mt Matador:' Eficaz contra dragones. Daño contra dragones +100%, crítico +10% y +100% ataque. *'Dt Destructor:' Eficaz contra materia. Velocidad de ataque +10%, crítico +15%, daño contra demonios, muertos vivientes, dragones y gigantes +10%, daño contra madera, piedra y metal +50% y +113% ataque. *'Dv Divinidad:' Te da las propiedades de un dios. Velocidad de ataque +20% Crítico +30% y +140% ataque. Armaduras *'PV Puntos de vida:' Aumenta tus PV. Salud +300. *'Bl Blindaje:' Aumenta tu defensa cuerpo a cuerpo. Salud +500, resistencia a golpe, pinchazo y corte +10 y defensa +10. *'Ps Peso:' Aumento el peso, por lo que te hace resistente al empujon. Salud +1000, resistencia a golpe, pinchazo y corte +20, defensa +15, resistencia al empujón y aturdimiento +10% y peso aumentado +5. *'Hi Hielo:' Mayor defensa contra el fuego y menos daño por fuego. Salud +2000, defensa +20, resistencia a combustión +20% y daño por fuego a la mitad. *'Res Resistencia:' Mayor resistencia a efectos de estado. Salud +5000, defensa +25, resistencia ante pinchazo, corte, golpe, aplastamiento, oscuridad, antiluz, fuego, hielo y rayo +10% y resistencia a crítico, aturdimiento y empujon +5%. *'Cu Cura:' Mayor defensa al veneno y menor daño por este. Salud +10000, defensa +30, resistencia al envenenamiento +20% y daño por veneno reducido a la mitad. *'Mg Mega:' Aumenta muchísimo los puntos de vida. Salud +30000, defensa +50, resistencia a crítico, aturdimiento y empujón +10%, resistencia a combustión, congelación y envenenamiento +5% y x0.85 daño recibido. Encantamientos de la versión del DEMO de Patapon 3 Estos encantamientos son especiales de los demos de Patapon 3 y son inexistentes en la versión FULL del juego. Armas: *'Ra Rayo:' Mayor índice de combustión y aturdimiento (mejor que Ll). *'Cr Crítico:' Mayor índice de críticos y daño por críticos aumentado. Armaduras: *'Ge Gelidez:' Mayor resistencia al fuego y menor cantidad de daños que este (mejor que Hi). Categoría:Patapon 3 Categoría:Equipamiento Categoría:Superhéroe Categoría:Materiales